Radio frequency (RF) systems can deposit energy on objects in their operative environments. Analysis of the amount of energy deposited on given objects by given radio frequency sources can support determinations of safety and efficacy of many RF systems. For example, it may be useful to determine areas within an RF operating environment that exceed human tolerance thresholds. Testing and operation of the RF equipment may then be carried out while human safety is maintained. Similarly, the efficacy of an RF system to deposit a minimum threshold of energy in order to accomplish a specified result may be determined.
Traditional techniques for RF analysis use fixed sources and do not account for moving sources. Traditional techniques for RF analysis generally analyze only transmittance through surrounding materials and do not resolve the effects from multiple generations of reflections from objects in the analysis environment. Traditional techniques generally do not provide a graphical user interface (GUI) for manipulating the modeled scene and for selecting direct readings from any part of the objects within the scene.